A graphics processing unit (“GPU” or simply “graphics processor”) typically supports any number of various compressor/decompressor (“codec”) units to perform any number and type of compression/decompression tasks, such as texture decompression, depth compression/decompression, color compression, etc. It is contemplated that good compression rates are needed to lower memory traffic; however, having too many codecs often results in performance of additional processes and wastage of processing resources, such as verification processes, engineering resources, etc. Moreover, for example, conventional code units are not fully capable of supporting media and three-dimensional (3D) rendering; however, employing a separate 3D codec would result in low latency and high cost.